


Date Disaster

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Dates, F/M, Im horrible at tagging, basically a rowaelin and lysaedion oneshot, please don’t hate, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Aelin is going out on a date with Rowan. Unfortunately, she never told Lysandra. Now as she bumped into Lysandra, she is confused on how to spill the beans.-Lysandra doesn’t know how to tell Aelin that she is on a date with her cousin. So she never did. Now she wishes she had.-Or the time where Aelin and Lysandra have dates on the same day , place, and time and neither know about the others date. It becomes extremely awkward when both of them crash into each other on the way there. And the guys are completely confused about what the girls are doing(and what's going on in general). Slight drama ensues.





	Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I would like to see how this one does and maybe I’ll post more. So please kudo and/or comment if you like.

Aelin told herself not to panic. She was going out with Rowan. Rowan. The guy who is your best friend and healed your heart and who you are definitely in love with. Okay, she was definitely panicking. It was just Rowan. There was no need to panic. He was the one who asked you out in the first place, she thought, why are you worrying. 

She was at the coffee shop. The usual. The one she would always go to. The one Rowan worked at. She walked inside. Rowan and Fenrys were at the counter. Aelin walked up and waved. 

“Hey!”

“What do you want today?” he said, as a way of greeting. “The usual?”

She nodded. Rowan was getting her espresso(highly recommended for all college students with the need for caffeine)ready and she just stayed at the counter, not quite wanting to leave. Finally, Rowan looked up at her. “Here you go.”

She nodded as she paid. Rowan was studying her. Finally, she looked at him, questioningly. Finally, he asked, “Hey, would you like to, um, want to, um, to like, go, um, out with me?” He sounded unsure of himself. She wanted to laugh. Of course she would! She hadn't been crushing on him for three weeks, just to say no to a date. If this was considered a date.

She nodded, smiling. She was trying not to look to giddy. “Ok, I'll send you the details!” he half-squeaked. She remembered grinning. She was - CRASH!

Aelin looked up. “Oh, I am sooo - Aelin?” asked Lysandra, clearly shocked. 

Aelin was shocked as well. What was Lys doing here? “Hey, Lys. Sorry by the way. What are you doing here? I thought you had dance class.”

“I'd say the same for you. I thought you had piano lessons.”

“Lunch,” she replied.

“Same.”

“Where are you going?”

“To Rita’s. Why? Where are you going?”

“Really! Same. Why don't we go together?” She didn't know why she didn't tell Lysandra about her date, but telling her now would kinda be awkward. She didn't know way she invited her to go with her either. It would be awkward both ways, she supposed.

“Sure,” Lys said, with the same amount of awkwardness. “Let's go.”

The walk toward Rita's, that awkwardness still in place.

\-------------

Lysandra didn't know why she didn't tell her about her date with Aedion, but telling her now would be sort of awkward. Usually they would tell each other stuff like this, but for some reason she just didn't. 

The walked into Rita’s hand in hand. Aelin kept shifting and scratching the back of her hand. She was nervous, but why? She scanned the restaurant for Aedion. He was in the back booth at the left. It was mostly concealed, but offered a great view of the front of the restaurant. Aedion spotted her. She quickly looked away. She looked at Aelin. “Hey, A, why don't we take a seat and order something?”

Aelin looked startled, but quickly nodded her head. Soon a waiter came over and showed them some seats. They sat down. She took the seat that faces Aedion, so that Aelin won't notice. Aelin called the waiter over and turned toward her. “Why don't we order something?” She nodded. They ordered their food. This was getting really awkward.

\---------------

Aedion couldn't believe his eyes when both Aelin and Lys entered Rita's. He didn't believe them when Lysandra wouldn't look at him and again when both of the girls sat down and ordered food. Was she ditching him? He watched them. They both looked really nervous. So she wasn't ditching him? He didn't know. Hopefully, she wasn't. Hopefully. He texted her.

Aedion: What's going on?

Lys: Aelin and I sort of bumped into each other on the way here and I never told her about our date and we sort of kind of decided to go to lunch together.

Lys: Sorry :’(

Aedion: Hey, it's ok

Aedion: But we’re still having this date

Aedion: Because I am going to go on a date with you. One day. I am going to go on a date you. I’ll be generous and let you pick when, even if it’s ten years from now. Or twenty. But one day, you are going to go on a date with me.

Lys: Aedion, I think that's a little to much

Aedion grinned. So that's what happened. And he didn't think his last text was too much. To repetitive maybe, but not to much. And it was so like Aelin to mess stuff up without even trying. He was definitely interested in seeing how things played out. After all, he came here for a date, and if drama was the alternative, then he would take it.

\------------

Rowan was really confused. It wasn't like Aelin to arrive late. It definitely wasn't like her to bring Lysandra with her. It was the exact opposite of Aelin to just completely ditch him and have lunch with her friend. Or so he thought. He wanted an explanation of why Aelin would leave him like this. He may have not left him, though, she might have forgotten? Hopefully. Maybe he was thinking of the worst too soon. He decided to text Aelin to find out.

Rowan: Hey

Aelin: You wouldn't believe what happened! (actually you kinda would because you are right there) Ok, so I was walking over here for our date- I was kinda late because my car was broken and I had to walk- and I bumped into Lys. Now I conveniently forgot to tell Lys about our date and it would have been even more awkward if I told her now and then we somehow ended up deciding to have lunch together. 

Aelin: I am still half confused and half shocked

Rowan: How do you think I'm feeling?

Rowan:TTYL

Rowan was literally the epitome of shock. He honestly didn't expect an answer that fast. Based of off the time it took Aelin to answer and the connotation of the text, Rowan assumed Aelin was guilty. He really felt bad about making her feel that way, but he rather watch everything unravel than be in it. So he watched the two girls, hoping that the drama was worth it.

\--------------

Aelin was definitely feeling queasy. Nervousness plus extra nervousness made her feel that way. She salad had arrived. She didn't even know why she had ordered it. She doesn't even eat salad. She wasn't hungry anyway. Lysandra seemed the same.

“Hey, Lys,” she said, “I'm going to go to the bathroom.”

The minute she said the words, before Lysandra could even nod, she rushed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked liked hell. Like she was sick. She felt sick. Her phone beeped twice.

Rowan: I'm not mad at you by the way

Rowan: Just in case you were wondering 

She felt slightly relieved. So he wasn't mad at her. She looked in the mirror. She a little looked better too. Her face was more peachy. She smiled. They could have there date later or something maybe. She combed her fingers in her hair and straightened her shirt. She walked out of the bathroom more confident than before.

\-------------

Lys was relieved. She knew it would only last for a while, but it would be good while it lasted. Maybe she could get Aelin to leave somehow. Or maybe they could both leave and then she could rush back. This was her first date with Aedion and she wasn't having it rescheduled. No matter what Aedion saidShe relaxed a little more. Beside, what could possibly go wrong? She phone started beeping.

Aedion: We’re not rescheduling are we?

Aedion: We’re not right?

Aedion: Pleeease answer

Aedion: I just want to know

Aedion: Not trying to rush or anything, I'm just curious 

Lysandra smiled. Looked like she wasn't the only desperate to have the date. She smile turned into a grin. If they weren't going to have their date right now, well she might as well keep him on his toes while she was waiting.

Lysandra: We might have to

Lysandra: I'm actually enjoying Aelin's company 

Lysandra: TTYL

Lysandra smirked. She almost saw Aedion’s shocked face in her mind. She phone was beeping rapidly. She knew that every single one of those texts were from Aedion. She put her phone on ‘do not disturb’ and waited for Aelin. 

She smile fell. She completely forgot the predicament she was in. How in the world was she supposed to get rid of Aelin? Wow, she thought, that was the first. She had like never ever thought that before. She must be seriously into Aedion if she was thinking like that. She rolled her eyes. Of course she was into Aedion. She had been crushing on him for like two years. They probably would have went out earlier, but Lysandra wanted him to make the first move. But thinking about getting rid of Aelin, she must have went crazy.

She looked up. Aelin was coming. Well now was the time to see what her convincing skills can do.

\------------------

Aelin walked toward her table. She looked at Lys. She looked nervous. Aelin sat down. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey, A, looks like your done with your lunch. Why don't you leave and I'll finish up?”

That was strange. Lysandra never acted that way. Something was going on here. Well, you're the one who didn't tell her about your date, her mind whispered. She told it to shut up.

“Actually, I planned on ordering more. Why don't we both finish up and leave together. We'll separate after that.”

Lys shrugged. The awkward silence continued. Aelin cleared her throat. “Actually, I'm here for a date.” Aelin blinked. Did Lys had said the exact same thing as she did at the exact same time? “With who?” she asked, bewildered.

“Aedion,” Lys answered, blushing. 

“Oh, I'm with Rowan.”

“Rowan! You go out on a date with Rowan, and you don't tell me!” Lys said indignantly. 

Aelin smiled. “You never told me you were going on a date with my cousin. Besides, I would have told you afterwards.”

She considered. “True, but you're giving me all the details.”

“So, how's it going with Aedion.”

“You know, it's the first date and stuff. But, like, I mean this is Aedion, ‘I'm Aedion. I'm so cool. I want to date myself, but I don't know how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!’” Lys said, in a weird, but Aedion-like sounding voice.

They both laughed. “That's actually pretty accurate. So, how about this? I go on my date, you go on your date. Then we both meet up at my house to talk about how they went?”

Lys nodded, still smiling from before. The both stood up, Aelin heading toward Rowan and Lys heading toward Aedion. She turned around and wished Lys good luck. She looked at Rowan, who was staring at her. She smiled. This better be worth it.

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that’s it. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
